Destiny Of A Rose
by Catherine Crazy Rose
Summary: Catherine, or Cat, a pink hedgehog that's called a freak in her middle school, just finds out that she's adopted. Come along and see if Cat can find her past and destiny. or If she can trust anyone any more? This is my first story plz R&R ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

King Alex was a very kind person and loved his people and his beloved family. His wife, Queen Annabelle or Anna, also loved her family and husband. They both wanted the best for their people.

They had five wonderful children. Their oldest child was a boy named Caleb James Rose. He's 10 years old. He likes to help the kingdom anyway he can and he wants to be like his dad when he grows up. The second oldest child is also a boy named David Sean Rose. He's six years old. He's a hyper kid and likes to cause trouble once in a while when he can. The youngest child was a girl named Amy Madeline Rose. She's three years old. She loves to laugh and play with her siblings. The second youngest child is also a girl named Ulla Maria Rose. She's also three years old. She's very sweet. Their middle child is a girl too named Catherine Kristen Rose. She's six years old. She likes to help brighten people's days in any way she can. They lived happily helping or teaching each other day or night.

But the one day the kingdom was attacked. People were screaming for their live's, Queen Anna was in an underground shelter with kids and their people. King Alex was on the surface with his army fighting their enemies, and then he heard one of the enemy say "Where are the Rose children?" Alex then knew that they were talking about his children, He told his army to keep fighting while he goes to his children.

Back underground Alex run to family, he eventually found them in the back, hugging each other. He then warned them that they after their children, after a few minutes of thinking how to protect their children. They decided the only way was to send them away to another country. While they were preparing their kids, they gave each kid a power and weapon. Caleb got earth powers and for a weapon a sword. David got wind powers and for a weapon a baseball bat. Amy got ice powers and a hammer. Ulla got water powers and also a hammer. Catherine got fire, but also a little of water and ice powers, and a black whip for a weapon. Alex and Anna place them in five separate pods to five different countries. Everyone in the kingdom waved goodbye, some cried and some wailed. The enemy army leader yelled in anger and his boss to tell him what was happening.

At last all the pods were going to land, but suddenly the pods stopped flying and open. This caused the five children to fall and hit their heads, only remembering their names.


	2. Chapter 1: The Daily Life Of Catherine

A pink hedgehog girl about 13 years old was walking though the hallways of Roblox Middle School. She had pale-color muzzle, her hair/quills was a jet black, her eyes were an emerald color with a tint of red to them. She also had red steaks though her hair, one of her bangs covered her right eye and the right side of her face. The other bang covered part of her left eye and the left side of her face. She was wearing a grey t-shirt that says in red "The Evil Within." Her pants were black and baggy, and her shoes were red and black sneakers. She also had grey fingerless gloves with a picture of a skull on it. Around her neck were two necklaces, one was a diamond shape with the letter "C" in the middle and the other one was also a necklace that said "Black Rose" and a picture of a black rose. She also had an open jacket and on her head was a red backwards baseball hat. Her name was Catherine, but unless you want a death wish, you would call her Cat.

She was walk down the hall, people whispered to each other as she passed by. Suddenly there was a British voice "Move it, freak!" Cat signed and said "Just go around me, Sanchez….." Sanchez's full name is Bell Sanchez, a white cat. Bell had peach-color muzzle. She has ocean blue eyes and had curly blonde hair. She had pink t-shirt that said in white "I'm Hot, Ur Not" and was wearing a yellow mini-skirt. Her hair was in a half ponytail that was tied with a white bow. The shoes she was wearing were an orange ballet-like and her socks were up to her knees. Bell was the most popular girl in school, everyone (expect Cat) does everything she says. Cat and Bell were best friends until 6th grade, when Cat went all boyish and Bell dumped her like that, like they were never friends in the beginning. From that day on Cat didn't really trusted anyone expect her parents, so Cat didn't really have friends.

"No! Get outta of my way cause your just a tomboy Goth FREAK!!" yelled Bell. She and her crew all cried in laughter, Cat signed, and thought about her having a bad day already. Cat just ignored Bell and the crew and walked to the nearest bathroom and then into a room where there was a full length mirror was. She closed the door and made sure she locked it, took off her jacket and grey backpack, and took out a first-aid kit. Cat then opened the kit and took out alcohol, cream and a roll of white bandages. Then she took off her shirt, her arms and body were covered in blackish-purple circles, meaning bruises. How she got them we'll tell you later, right now she's tending to the bruises on her body and right arm. As she got to the left arm there was a crown- shape with a rose tattoo on the shoulder, well she thinks it's a tattoo. Finally she was done and put everything on or in back, walked out of the room and out the bathroom. Then walked straight ahead to classes for the day.

****

Cat was walking home because she hates riding on the bus. Finally she stopped at a yellow and white medium size house, there were no houses anywhere near it. But before Cat went in, she went behind a tree, a few minutes later. She came out in a different outfit. It was a white t-shirt with pink stripes and she was wearing a light blue skirt with a green flower design on it. Her shoes were green ballet-like design. Her hair was in a ponytail tied with a red bow. Cat signed and put on a fake smile, then went in the house.


	3. Chapter 2: Cat Has powers!

Cat was in school walking to her class. She passed by Bell and her crew as she went to her math class. Cat would have been in a grade higher, but she denied the offer. She took her usual seat near the back and next to the window. After a few seconds the teacher came in, but with a weird look guy following him. The teacher cleared his throat and said "Good morning, students" to which they respond with "Good morning, Mr. Stone." By this time he usually asks them to take out last night's homework. Instead he said "Class I want you to meet Mr. Night, he's a friend of mine and he wanted to see what we do in class. So they said "Good morning, Mr. Night" and then Mr. Stone took attendance, but as he called Catherine. Mr. Night smiled, not nicely or politely, but evilly. But no one noticed it. 30 minutes into the class, Mr. Night asked if he could talk to the class for the last 10 minutes of class. Mr. Stone gave him permission to and then called the class attention for a moment.

"Class, Mr. Night wants to talk to you for the last 10 minutes" said Mr. Stone. The class replied "Yes, Mr. Stone." Mr. Night said "Hello class, good morning, I would like to say that all of you are going to grow up successful in the future." The class said "Thank you" or "Of course, I am." Then Mr. Night said "Is there someone named Catherine?" The whole class, expect Cat, nodded and pointed to her, though Cat wasn't paying attention to what was happening. Mr. Night said "Class I'm sorry for what you see.." Everyone was confused, suddenly he took out a gun. And shot a bullet at Cat, unforechaly she was still wasn't paying. Everyone was screaming "Watch out!!" or "Duck!!" ,but then as the bullet was 2 inches away from Cat's head. She flipped out of her seat and dodge the bullet, then landed crouched down with one hand on her knee and the other on the floor. Everyone gasped as they saw what just happen. Cat stood up and looked around and at herself. Mr. Night gasped and glared at Cat, then shot ten more bullets. Cat then blocked herself with left hand, but then suddenly fire shot out the hand. People started to scream and run, one student yelled at Cat saying "Put the fire out!!" Cat yelled back "I don't know how!! I mean all I did was this!!" She did the same thing, but with her right hand and instead of fire coming out, water did. It put out the fire jut as the fire apartment came. Everyone, especially Cat, was confused, but no one notice Mr. Night escape.

Firefighters started to go to the classroom to make sure everyone got out okay, as they got in they were surprise to see Cat there just standing, unharmed. They asked her if she's ok, Cat replied that she was, so they just checked anywhere else and the damage. Everything was burned, but everyone got out on time. Cat apologized to the firefighters and went outside, there were police and fire trucks and a news crew. The report was interviewing any kid who wanted to talk. Cat signed and started to walk across the road, wanting to get away from it all.

Right as she was in the middle of the road, people started to scream from her right. Cat turned to her right and in the air was a police car with two cops inside. Cat closed her eyes and stretched her arms to block herself. She waited for the impart, but it never came so she opened her eyes and into the eyes of the two cops and the front of the car. She and everyone watching gasped, Cat looked at her hands. Then saw that they had a blue-ish glow to them and saw that the police car had the same glow. So she lowered her hand, as she did, the car started to came down. Finally the car was back on the ground. Cat then started to feel weird, then she saw something glow. She then looked down and saw it was the diamond- shape with a "C" necklace and it was also the shoulder with the crown with the rose glowing


	4. Chapter 3: Cat's ADOPTED!

Cat was in her living room, sitting on a couch across from her parents. On her face was a mix of shock and anger expression. Your probably wondering what happen, well what happened was:

**Flashback**

_Cat was running home, instead of walking. But all you could see was a black blur, cause Cat can run really fast. No one knew about it, but her. Finally she got into her house, when she got inside. She saw her parents standing there, like they were waiting for her. They were a young couple, the wife's name is Honey Bee. And the husband's name is Hulk Bee, they were known as the "Perfect couple." Cat was the only one who thought they weren't. They both had a "We-need-to-talk-NOW!!" expression on their faces. Cat signed and followed them into the living room. The couple's expression changed when they sat down._

_"Catherine…" said Honey and then singed after. "Yes?" asked Catherine. "We need to tell you something important" said Hulk. "What is it?" asked Catherine. "Catherine, we saw the news, we know what happed at your school today" they both said. Cat then started to sweat and panic. "Cat, we know you didn't mean this to happen" assured Honey. "This brings us to what you need to know" said Hulk. "What is it?" asked Catherine. "Catherine…you….you aren't out child…" said Honey. Catherine said "You…mean…I'm." "Yes, you were adopted, we found you outside in our back yard" said both Honey and Hulk._

**End Of Flashback**

Now we are back from before. Suddenly Cat stood up, her eyes were filled with anger. Then she yelled "You've been lying to me for the last 7 years!!!!" "Now Catherine, we know that we lied to you, but you need to calm down!" yelled Hulk. Cat hung her head down, but then she started to laugh crazy. "Then why do you do what you do every night?!, even if you knew I'm not yours?!?!?!" screamed Catherine. Honey and Hulk didn't respond to that, they just sat quietly, their faces looked guilty. "That's what I thought" said Cat and turned around, and out of the room and upstairs to her rom. She jumped on her bed and laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Cat finally got that off her chest. She was thinking about what to do about her past. Suddenly she jumped off the bed and went to her computer. She typed in "Rose" and found a website about a family called "The Rose family." Unforchanely there was no picture or anything expect for an address. She wrote down the address and got up, grabbed her backpack and dumped everything out. She started to pack some cloths, money, and food. When she was done it was night already, she then wrote a letter and out it on the kitchen fridge.

She went outside and took one more look at the house she's been living in, she turned around and ran north, tears fell as she ran to find her real family. And also for all the memories of Honey and Hulk, and how they lied to her all these years.

_She ran away from the pain….. _


	5. Chapter 4:Meeting Amy Bailey Caleb David

Catherine was in the Jerry forest near Jerry town. It's been about two months since she ran from her "home." Cat has been learning new languages and has been able to learn the regular subjects that she would learn in school. The people in Jerry town were nice enough to let her stay for one night. But Cat still didn't trust because of now she trusts no one. So now she was walking north in the forest. Just a few steps, she heard a noise from her right. She stopped and without turning, she said "Come out, I know your there." And out came four other hedgehogs. One was a light blue hedgehog with red hair/quills and was wearing a white dress shirt, and red & white jeans. And white & blue sneakers, he had jade color eyes. Another hedgehog was a red hedgehog. He was wearing a black & white T-shirt with a black & red tie. His pants were blue and kind of worn out. His eyes were a midnight blue color. The last two looked like twins. They were both pink hedgehogs. The only way you can tell them apart were that one of them had green bangs instead of pink. One of them had a red & white shirt and pants. Her boots were red & white too. Her eyes were an emerald color. The other pink hedgehog was wearing a yellow tank top and her pants were brown Capri's. Her eyes were a jade color. They were all just standing there looking back and forth at each other.

Later that night Catherine had no choice but let them camp with her for the night. Right now they were outside around the fire the light blue hedgehog started. Then Cat suddenly asked "Who r u guys?"

The red hedgehog answered, "I'm David."

The light blue hedgehog then said, "My name is Caleb."

Then the pink hedgehog dressed in red & white replied, "Hello, my name is Amy."

The other pink hedgehog replied, "Hi, my name is Bailey." Bailey then asked Catherine who she is.

Catherine answered "Catherine."

Then Caleb asked "So…. what r u doing?"

Cat scoffed and said "And I should tell u because????"

"Because we can help u!" snapped David.

"I don't need ur help!" replied Cat.

Amy then said "But still, where r u headed??"

Cat answered "I'm going to a place called Rose Country."

Bailey said "well what do u know, we going there too!" and then Amy added "Maybe we should all go together!" Caleb and David agreed to it.

But Cat shook her head no and said, "I just met u guys, how do I not know that u guys might attack me??" And then Caleb, David, and Cat started to argue with each other, while Amy and Bailey just sat there watching them. Suddenly both Amy and Bailey stood up and yelled, "STOP!" The three other hedgehogs stop and turned to look at them. Bailey and Amy then walked to Cat and stood there for a few seconds staring at Cat intensely, but then dropped to their knees. Then they both grabbed one of Cat's legs and started to beg "PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!!!" Cat was really surprised by this and kind of freaked out, and then she tried to wiggle them off.

"PLZ get off my legs!!" asked Cat.

"They won't stop-" said Caleb, but David interrupted saying "Until u say yes…" Both David and Caleb smirked. Cat sighed and finally said "……..Fine….we'll go together.." Amy and Bailey stopped begging and jumped and hugged Cat tightly, saying repeatedly "Thx u Thx u Thx u Thx u Thx u!!"

TBC...........


End file.
